War of the Gods
by Razial
Summary: A series of battles between the many heroes and villains causes the government to put harsh rules into effect to deal with them, this splits the entire super powered community as they chose either to obey the law or reject it.
1. Chapter 1

War of the Gods

By Razial  
Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story bar the ones I created. The rest are the property of Marvel Comics and Stan Lee and that includes characters out of Spiderman, The Hulk, X-Men, Captain America and Iron Man and many others, which all belong as mention before to Marvel Comics.

Pairings: Logan/Jean, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson/Felicia Hardy, Kurt Wagner/Wanda Maximoff

Notes: This is a complete redo of my earlier uncompleted story called Ultimate Civil War. I now have a ton of new ideas and understanding of the characters backgrounds which will hopefully make this new version more enjoyable. The game Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 and Web of Shadows as well as the Civil War comic saga all serve as sources for the plot.

Summary: A series of battles between the many heroes and villains causes the government to put harsh rules into effect to deal with them, this splits the entire super powered community as they chose either to obey the law or reject it.

Chapter 1

(West Chester, X Mansion surrounding area)

Logan groaned as he picked himself up from the crater he'd made when he had been flung into the ground. His entire body ached as the skin healed the damage he had taken from the hit. Looking up into the sky he saw Jean Grey hover above him, bathed in the fire of the Phoenix force that she possessed. However at this moment in time she wasn't in control of that power, the Hellfire Club had tried once again to gain control of Jean and through her the Phoenix and again they had failed. However they had Jean's mind and unleashed the dark Phoenix, a dark twisted version of Jean and the Phoenix combined. The last time they had encountered this part of Jean they had a real hard time of stopping her and Jean had barely been able to regain control of herself.

He looked around and noted Emma Frost was out cold next to him as was Beast, Archangel, Kitty, Psylocke and Storm. This left only him, Rogue, Kurt and Cyclops to try and stop the Dark Phoenix from causing anymore chaos. He was certain a half dozen people had already been injured in the town that rested next to the mansion. They had tried to stop her reaching it, but hadn't been very successful in that attempt. Phoenix was one of the most powerful beings in existence, bonded to Jean only made it more so.

"We have to stop her Logan and quickly," Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops and Jean's former husband shouted to him. "This is getting out of hand," he added as he bent to check on Emma Frost, his new lover.

Logan still couldn't get his head around the fact that Summers had cheated on Jean with the blond bitch who had at one time been an enemy of the X-Men, from what Jean had admitted to him the marriage had already been breaking down. But catching Scott and Emma together had been the last straw. Still why he would leave Jean for Emma was beyond him. His own feelings for Jean were well known, but he had never been able to pull Jean away from Summers, even now she was single again he knew she needed time to sort herself out. He'd made no move to try and finally win her affections, knowing she wouldn't appreciate him being forceful in his pursuit. So he would wait and hope when she was ready for another relationship, she would come to him.

"Well what do you bloody suggest one-eye?" Logan growled back, still having little care for the leader of the X-Men.

His relationship with Scott had always been bad mostly down to the fact he had fallen in love with Jean, even knowing Scott and Jean were together at the time. Even though Scott was no longer with Jean, their relationship hadn't improved one bit.

"We have to at least knock her unconscious so the Professor can recage the Phoenix, or at least help Jean regain control of her body," Scott yelled back, frustrated as ever with Logan's tone where it concerns him.

"Fine you set it up and I will distract her," Logan grunted in response before taking off as fast as he could towards Jean as she came back down to face Rogue and Kurt.

Logan charged Jean who deftly turned to face him having sensed him coming at her. He collided with her full force, knocking them both down a nearby hill. He didn't want to hurt Jean, but he'd do all he could to stop her from harming herself or others. He swore he was going to gut the members of the Hellfire club for what they had done to her. He tried to pin her to the ground, but was blasted off her by her telekinesis. He rolled with the blast and quickly got back to his feet. Kurt suddenly appeared with a soft 'bamf' with Rogue by his side, and he quickly noted she wasn't wearing her gloves.

'Bad idea Summers,' Logan thought as he realized what Summers had come up with, but before he could shout out a warning Rogue grasped Jean's head in her hands and began to absorb her powers.

Rogue let out an ear piercing scream as she was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer force of Jean's Greys power. Kurt backed away as Rogue began to glow with the flames of the Phoenix. Jean screamed as well as her powers and memories were drained. Logan looked around for Summers, but couldn't find him. Growling he charged both Jean and Rogue, he had to split them apart now before Rogue did permanent damage to Jean. He smashed into them both and sent Rogue flying, but before she did so her naked skin brushed his arm and he felt the brief draining of his own power and memories. Thankfully it was too quick to do any real harm. Rogue collapsed still screaming at the overload of sensation she was feeling from Jean now coupled with the brief touch of Logan. Kurt watched unsure what to do. Logan snarled as he looked for their supposed leader and finally noted him coming down the hill supporting Frost. His snarl got louder as he realized Scott had instead of helping with the attack used the time to try and revive his damn girlfriend.

He resisted the urge to yell at Scott as he moved to Jean's side and with great regret rendered her unconscious, just in case Rogue hadn't taken enough out of Jean. Turning to Rogue he could see she was struggling to control what she had taken from Jean. Letting out a curse he moved and did the same to her. He caught a slight growl from Kurt for hurting his sister, but when he looked to meet Nightcrawler's eyes he saw resigned acceptance.

"Where the hell where you, Cyke?" Logan finally demanded as Scott and Emma reached them and he noted she was still being supported by Summers.

"Waking Emma up, I was hoping while Rogue weakened Jean that Emma could put her to sleep with a telepathic hit," Scott shot back with a glare at the other man. "I didn't know you were just going to knock her out while she was down," he added.  
"You shouldn't have had Rogue do that," Kurt growled out as he checked on Rogue who was still glowing with the Phoenix power but it was fading. "She could have been seriously hurt," he spat as he carefully picked her up and began to head back to the jet.

"Elf is right, you should not have endangered Rogue like that," Logan spat in agreement with his friend. "Had it overcome her and it seemed to be on its way to do that, had I not split them apart, we would have had two Phoenix's to deal with and then we'd be fucked, plain and simple," he stated coldly as he headed back up the hill with Jean in his arms.

"I made what I thought was the only call we had left to make Logan," Scott shot back as he followed with Emma, still using him as a walking aide. "And it worked," he pointed out.

Logan just grunted as Kurt returned to pick up the rest of their unconscious team mates. He was certain the Professor wouldn't be pleased by how this mission had gone.

+WOTG+

(New York)

Peter Parker also known as the web slinging superhero Spiderman wasn't having a good day, scratch that he hadn't been having a good week. What had begun as a simple fight against one of his nemeses had become a war, a war for what might have been mankind's survival. Venom had attacked him again and during the fight he had been infected by a Symbiote. Somehow Venom had begun spawning new Symbiotes and infecting people on a massive scale. He had done his best to stop him and S.H.I.E.L.D had arrived in their hellicarrier to aide in the fight, but as time had gone on he'd begun to struggle against the Symbiotes influence on him. The city was a burnt husk now, the people either turned into Symbiote hosts or cowering in the last safe holds in the city. The few other heroes' within the city wanted nothing to do with him, they didn't trust him anymore and neither did S.H.I.E.L.D. Not that he could blame them. He had caused just as much damage as Venom had and the arrival of Felicia Hardy also known of the thief Black Cat hadn't helped matters in the fight or in his personal life either.

Felicia Hardy was an ex-girlfriend before she became Black Cat, used as the prototype for what Kingpin hoped would be a way of creating unbeatable soldiers. It failed due to his efforts, but not before Felicia ended up transformed into the Black Cat using almost exact formula that had created Captain America. Black Cat wasn't a bad person or a villain. She didn't work for the bad guys unless forced by some circumstance. They had teamed up on many occasions, but each time they crossed paths old feelings came back and Felicia would always push his boundaries and try and rekindle the flame between them. So far he had managed to stay loyal to his wife Mary Jane, but the truth was he loved both women and he could find no way to let either of them down without seriously hurting the other. Now he had to make a choice or at least he thought he did, maybe it was time he faced the truth and told Mary Jane just how stuck in the middle he was. Maybe her reaction could lead him in the right direction that is if he got a chance to ask her, but first he had to face the music on his actions.

"Stand down Spiderman," Nick Fury demanded as S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers surrounded him. "You are under arrest," he added.

"Where is Black Cat?" Peter asked in response.

During the final stages of the war, Felicia had become infected by a Symbiote and he'd been forced to fight her. He had barely managed to bring her down and knock the Symbiote into a kind of hibernation as he done to his own. It had hurt him greatly and he was certain Felicia had felt the same pain much to his regret, he'd left her in Mary Jane's hands to be cared for while he went to finally put Venom down and end the madness around them. He couldn't see Mary Jane just handing Black Cat over. If these idiots had harmed Mary Jane in their rush to arrest Black Cat he was really going to hurt them.

"I said where is she Fury?" he repeated, not caring about anything else but Felicia right now.

"Please Webhead, do not be stupid about this," Fury responded evenly. "Look around at the damage you, your thieving friend and Venom have caused, you all have to pay for the damage as each of you fell under the influence of those damn Symbiotes," he added. "And let us not forget you both still have one attached to you, which is why the Black Cat is under arrest and now so are you," he finished.

"I'm not going to allow you to arrest me Fury, not now and not ever," Peter shot back heatedly. "I did my best to fight the Symbiote and you damn well should know that. You have no idea just what kind of affect it has on your mind," he vented. "I can't be held accountable for this, Venom can," he spat.

"Not good enough Spiderman, not in these times," Fury shot back with a shake of his head and trying to fight the annoyance he felt at Spiderman's refusal to give up. "As for not understanding the effects of a Symbiote on a human being, well that is one thing we intend to clear up with yours and Black Cats help," he explained. "Now give up or," Fury threatened before he pulled someone towards him who had been hidden by some of his men.

Peter growled low in his throat as he realized it was Mary Jane who had been pulled close to Fury. He could see she was sporting a black eye and that pissed him off even more. 'How dare they touch her?' he thought as he began to get ready to act.

"Now I know this red head means a lot to you Spiderman, I've seen far too many vids of you two together which makes me wonder if you are actually Peter Parker which would make sense as this is his wife you keep saving," Fury shouted, having had enough of this argument. "That Black Cat was found in her care and that tells me you trust her greatly, again it makes sense if you are Parker, now give up or she pays the price for your defiance," he warned knowing he was drawing a line and if this was Parker he wasn't going to take it well.

"God damn you Fury," Peter exploded as he flung himself at the elder man smashing aside three of the guards pointing their guns at him.

Taken by complete surprise the guards were flung aside as Mary Jane ripped herself away from Fury as Peter smashed into him. She had heard the utter hatred in her husband's voice as he spoke and knew he would make a move and she was ready for it. Fury was flung backwards as Peter smashed a fist into his face and then as the other S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers moved to shoot at him, he launched a web up to one of the nearby buildings and pulled himself upwards scooping up Mary Jane who jumped into his arms as he went. Bullets followed them, but Peter was an old pro at avoiding bullets. Mary Jane clung to her husband as he got them away from Fury and his men. She could see Fury waving a fist at them and shouting orders, she could hardly believe how things had turned out.

Peter's life as Spiderman had always been dangerous and he had some close calls with being made a wanted fugitive for his choices, especially where it concerned the Symbiote's and his black suit. But he'd always managed to come through it and keep in the people's good graces as well as S.H.I.E.L.D's, but not this time. Things had gone too far and his anger at her being hit by a S.H.I.E.L.D soldier when they came for Felicia Hardy had finished any chance of this being resolved nicely. She knew her husband better than he thought. He would not leave Felicia in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. He would go after her thus making himself even more of an enemy in their eyes. But she wouldn't stop him, Felicia wasn't a bad person and like with Peter what happened here was the Symbiote's fault and not theirs. The only problem she had with Felicia was her feelings towards Peter.

She wasn't stupid not to see how Felicia looked at Peter or how Peter looked at Felicia, but she knew Peter had remained loyal to her. She knew in her heart he would not betray her or their vows, but she knew also that Spiderman was a different question altogether. She knew that Felicia was more herself when she donned the mask of Black Cat, and that she was more in love with Spiderman than she was Peter. Peter was the same, when he donned the mask of Spiderman he almost became a different person. It was when he allowed his feelings for Felicia to surface far more clearly, had Peter developed a split personality after all this time? She didn't know and the idea sounded foolish, but it made almost sense. What was she to do? This was going to force them both to reshape their relationship in some fashion.

"Are you okay MJ?" Peter asked as he landed them on the roof of the Daily Bugle and removed his mask.

"I'm fine Peter really, except being pissed at that guard who nailed me in the eye for trying to stop them taking Felicia," Mary Jane responded as she pulled him into a deep hug.

"And Fury allowed it?" Peter demanded to know as they pulled away from one another.

"Not really, but he quickly forgot about it saying I may be needed to bring you in without a fight. I think all he cares about is his mission whatever it maybe," Mary Jane answered.

"That sounds like Fury all over," Peter told her with a sigh before giving into the urge to pull her into a soft passionate kiss. Mary Jane didn't fight it and let herself fall into the passion the kiss evoked inside her. "The mission is all that matters, if he has to use or manipulate people he will, but usually he doesn't allow civilians to get hurt," he explained after he ended the kiss.

"The world has changed Peter. There has been so much destruction due to the battles between heroes and villains that they are trying to crack down on you all," Mary Jane said with a sigh. "I think with the people up in arms about the damage and injuries they no longer care you are trying to help. They just want to be seen doing something about it, no matter what it is they have to do to do that. "Maybe this was a step too far on both sides, but Fury doesn't care that you were under some alien influence and only sees you as one of the culprits responsible for what has happened to New York," she finished.

"I know and I'm afraid my status with S.H.I.E.L.D is going to get worse," Peter admitted with a sigh as he let her go and began to pace a little.

"You are going to go after Felicia, aren't you?" Mary Jane asked, already knowing the answer and it was right then she made a choice she knew would change things between them all.

Peter looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile. "Yes, I can't leave her in their hands, not now and especially not after what Fury just said," he added. "Mary Jane, it is time I admit something I've always tried to ignore," he stated with a heavy sigh and his posture became one of nervousness.

"You love Felicia just as you love me," Mary Jane said cutting him of. "I know Peter, I've always known," she told him much to his shock. "But I know that Felicia is more herself when she is Black Cat, and she is more in love with Spiderman than she is with Peter Parker," she continued. "I also know that you react more to her when you are Spiderman than Peter. I don't understand it really, but I see it all the same," she went on as she moved to his side and made him lock eyes with her. "I'm not giving you up Peter, understand?" she stated seriously. "We've been through too much, suffered too much to lose each other now, but if you seriously love Felicia as much as me then do something about it," she told him bluntly.

Peter stared at Mary Jane is complete shock as she told him all this, when she explained just what she saw through her own eyes things began to fall into place in his own mind. She was right, he reacted far more to Black Cat when he was Spiderman, which was odd and he began to wonder just how much he changed when he wore the mask. How strange that he had never noticed that before. What was it about putting on the mask that changed him so?

"What are you saying MJ?" he asked, turning his focus back on the last thing she said to him.

"I don't know exactly what I'm saying Peter. I just know that if your feelings for her are as strong as the ones you have for me then maybe it is for a reason," Mary Jane responded, not really sure how to explain her thoughts. "But whatever that reason is I think she deserves to know how important she is to you, but no matter what happens you are still my husband and I love you with all my heart," she stated.

"And I love you Mary Jane, believe me I do," Peter responded pulling her back into his arms. "Nothing is more important to me than you, but Felicia also holds a place in my heart that I've never been able to explain," he admitted. "It just is, I will rescue her from S.H.I.E.L.D and where we go from there I have no idea, but we'll sort it out together so I'm asking you to come with me," he went on.

"Then let's go Peter, before Fury and his goons find us again," Mary Jane said with a smile as they pulled away and Peter nodded and put his mask back on.

She climbed onto his back locking her hands around him tightly as he jumped off the building and began swinging them away. She just hoped whatever happened they would always be together.

+WOTG+

(West Chester, X Mansion)

Scott Summers watched as the Professor finished up rebuilding the barriers in Jean's mind. The damage done to the nearby town was still been worked on by the majority of the team, but what he was confused about was the Professor sending Logan away on what he claimed was an important mission.

"Sir, why did you send Logan away on what we both know is a mission that is not as dangerous or as important as you made it out to be?" he finally asked as Xavier moved away from Jean, looking quite tired.  
"Because Scott before you returned I received a message from Nick Fury stating a team will be arriving to take Jean into custody. It seems the government is beginning to crack down on events like this as they happen more and more frequently," Xavier responded with a tired sigh. "I tried to argue that Jean wasn't in control of herself, but that seemed to make things worse, hence for now I have agreed to turn Jean over to them on Fury's word she will not come to any harm," he admitted.

"You've done what?" Scott asked in shock.

"Fury has told me that with far more destructive battles happening more and more, there has been a change in how we are viewed and I'm not just talking about Mutants here Scott," Xavier explained. "The people and the government view those of us with powers even more dangerous than ever before. There is talk he says of harsh laws being brought into place if we don't do all we can to make them see we obey the current law," he went on. "Hence Jean will be turned over in hopes of keeping these harsher laws coming down on us all. I know it sounds like I am betraying Jean, but for now I can't see any other way to stop a great darkness coming into being by refusing Fury's demand," he finished.

"I see and I guess I understand your stance but Jean is not exactly going to be happy about this when she wakes up and neither are some of the others, Logan especially," Scott pointed out.

"Which is why I sent Logan away while S.H.I.E.L.D is here to collect Jean, less chance of any violence breaking out," Xavier told him as he rubbed his forehead hoping he had made the right call. "We are living in dangerous times and we must watch our steps carefully Scott. I just hope Logan will understand why I made this choice when he gets back," he added.

"I wouldn't count on it Professor. Where Jean is concerned there is no reasoning with the Wolverine," Scott responded as he turned and left, wondering if he was correct in letting the Professor do this. "I hope you are ready to face Logan when he gets back," he added over his shoulder.

Xavier watched him leave sensing his troubled thoughts, thoughts that only increased the doubts within himself. Turning he looked to where Jean lay on the medical table and sighed. "Forgive me Jean, but it is the only way I see us stopping this getting worse," he whispered before he left the room.

+WOTG+

(S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier)

Nick Fury growled as he listened to the reports from the team heading to the X-Mansion to arrest Jean Grey. He hoped Xavier had listened to him and wouldn't resist as he didn't want to make this worse. The whole situation concerning the super powered individuals on either side was reaching a boiling point. It would only take one more incident to explode. Spiderman had chosen to resist arrest making his actions in New York all the more worse for him when they finally capture him. Maybe had he not brought out Peter Parker's wife things would not have gotten so bad which reminded him.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing hitting Mary Jane Watson, soldier?" he demanded rounding on the man who had decided violence was the answer when the woman had tried to stop them taking Black Cat into custody.

"I'm sorry sir I just got frustrated with her refusals to let us have the target. I lashed out in the heat of the moment," the soldier responded in a clear voice. "It was wrong and I know that, I will accept any punishment you deem fit," he added. "But I will add I strongly believe people like Spiderman and Black Cat should be either in jail or controlled by us," he added.

Fury glared at him for a few minutes before he noted quite a few nods of heads from the other S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel watching, especially from his second in command Maria Hill. 'God damn it,' he growled in his head as he realized things were worse than he thought. "Get out of my sight soldier and don't let it happen again," he finally snapped. 'This is only going to get worse,' he thought. "I want Spiderman and the woman tracked down now," he ordered.

"We are already on it Sir," Maria Hill responded quickly.

"Good, monitor all Avenger channels just in case he contacts any of his allies there," Fury shot back before he headed for his office.

+WOTG+

(West Chester, X Mansion)

Xavier watched as the transport that now carried Jean Grey away with a heavy heart, turning he saw quite a few accusing faces in the crowd of X-Men who now knew the choice he had made. He also saw understanding in others, and then some confusion in one or two making him turn away from them. Jean had barely awakened when he had appeared with the S.H.I.E.L.D guards. He had only a few minutes to explain everything to her. The look of betrayal she had shot him when she understood he was sacrificing her had hurt worse than any pain he had endured in his life. Hopefully she would come to understand why he had to do this. A sudden silence from the crowd made his blood freeze in his veins as he sensed a presence he hadn't expected to see for a day or two. Turning he watched as Logan stormed through the crowd towards him, and he didn't look happy.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Logan's angered voice shouted as everyone gave him a wide berth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Jean Grey sat restlessly in her prison cell still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Charles Xavier, the man she saw not only as a mentor but a father figure, had sacrificed her freedom to placate the government. What made it worse was the fact that her ex-husband had agreed to it. She had expected more from Scott, but it seems like far more had changed since their divorce than she had once believed. She was angry not only at them, but also at the Hellfire club for once again trying to gain control of the Phoenix which she was the host of. She wanted revenge for them putting her in this situation in the first place and that was unusual for her. She had not been blind to the fact that Logan had been absent when she had woken up and been arrested, more than likely the Professor had either sent him on a fake mission or put him to sleep so he would not interfere which they both knew he would had he been there.

Logan would have stood by her side no matter what, she knew he was in love with her and had been for years. It was one of things that defined him, ever since they had met, there had been an attraction between them and she had felt it no matter what she had said at the time. A connection had formed between them, one she had done everything to hide and ignore. However there were times when she almost crossed the line when she and Logan got close. Those moments were always hard to pull away from, especially as she knew how much it hurt Logan when she did pull away. She had done everything in her power to stay loyal to Scott, which made the fact he cheated on her with Emma Frost all the more painful. After all the years she had fought to remain faithful, all the pain she had caused Logan in resisting to have Scott betray her had shattered her and broken her heart in two. It was only now a year later that she was beginning to get over it all. Logan had given her all the time in the world to recover from the shock of finding out about the affair and then the divorce that followed. Most of their fellow X-Men had expected Logan to push her into a relationship once the divorce was finalized, they didn't know that was just not his style. While they trusted and liked Logan as a team mate, they all had doubts about him due to his attitude and mostly unknown past.

Most of them only saw what was on the surface where Logan was concerned, only a few had seen beyond it or even bothered to look for more. Strangely enough it was mostly the younger X Men who knew the real Logan. He had formed strong familiar bonds with Kitty, Jubilee and Kurt. He treated them as his own kids most times, and they viewed him as a father figure or an uncle at the least. She had always known there was more to the man who most saw as brutish, he'd never hidden his true self from her. Right now she wished he was here with her, she could use his shoulder to learn on. She suddenly looked up as Nick Fury stormed into the cell room, he looked rather annoyed and managing a quick surface scan she saw why.

So she was not the only one they wanted to imprison, they wanted Spiderman as well. She wished she had access to her full power, but the power dampener collar they put around her neck prevented her from doing anything. She had also sensed they had taken Black Cat prisoner, she doubted anything had been concluded with their imprisonment.

"Fury, this will solve nothing," she stated as he came to stand in front of her cell.

"Maybe not Jean Grey," Fury responded with a shake of his head knowing in his heart she was more right than she knew. "But I do all I can to stop from things getting worse. Having you and other known dangers behind bars is the best I can do at the moment," he added with a sigh.

"You know some people will not be receptive to our imprisonment," Jean stated coldly.

"If you are talking about Logan and those like him then we are already preparing for any action they could take," Fury shot back as he ran a hand through his hair. "Believe me I know this is just a stop gap measure, but it's the best we can do and you better hope Logan and Spiderman and those like them don't make this any worse," he warned with a glare. "Our world is now on a very slippery slope, one more big push could have mutants and other empowered people in specially designed prisons before you could blink," he added. "That is how bad things are," he stated coldly.

Jean narrowed her eyes at the man and managed to get another brief surface scan, she took note of how tired Fury was and how uneasy he was with the situation at hand. But he was willing to do whatever it took to keep things in order, no matter the cost. The collar quickly shut her powers back down as she tried to get more, she winced at the abrupt cut off from her powers.

"But it is not all our fault Colonel. Normal people have pushed us all to the brink, giving mutants like Magneto and Sinister as well as super powered villains like Doom all the ammo they need to wage war," Jean argued. "Yet you don't see those normal people in power being oppressed, or pushed beyond their limits of endurance even as you fight to keep the world safe," she spat, allowing her anger to spike for a minute before she regained control.

Fury looked at Jean for a few minutes as he took Jean's words in. He had to admit she had a point. But sadly no matter how true those words were, the mutants and other super powered individuals were not in charge and had no power to make laws. He doubted it would be any different if they did have any power to do make such laws, one side would always hate and fear the other. It was the lesson of history. People always feared what they didn't understand.

"I know that Miss Grey, but this is the world we live in and fair or not you are a danger to the world and need to be controlled," Fury finally said. "Magneto and Doom and all those others will be brought in eventually and contained as well," he continued. "Hopefully once we have them, this approaching backlash against your kind will die down, but only if we S.H.I.E.L.D can show itself to be able to deal with you," he stated.

"And yet you will use Logan and those like him for your own purposes before turning on them and claiming them to be too dangerous to be on the outside," Jean shot back.

"As I said that is the world we live in, just pray Logan doesn't do anything stupid like try and rescue you," Fury responded with a sigh. "Because all it will do is make things worse," he added as he turned and walked out, having forgotten why he came down to visit her in the first place.

+WOTG+

(West Chester, X Mansion)

Logan descended on the Professor with cold fury etched on his face. Everyone could tell he was seconds away from popping his claws. Xavier stared at the man as he stalked forwards, unable to repress a shiver of fear running down his spine at the sight. Cyclops quickly took up a position that would allow him to attack Wolverine should he become violent, which when he considered the situation was guaranteed.

"I asked you a god damn question Chuck and I want an answer now," Logan growled out as he came to a stop before them.

Xavier wasn't blind to how the other X-Men turned to watched the confrontation, he could sense their thoughts on it and if he didn't handle this right it would degenerate into a free for all between them all.

"I did what was necessary to protect my students and prevent a charged atmosphere from becoming worse," Xavier responded as calmly as he could.

"You fucking handed Jean over to Fury of all people," Logan growled out in anger as Cyclops prepared for a fight to defend his mentor should Logan lose his temper. "You talk of loyalty and being a family and yet you hand one of us over when a tough situation comes up. Well screw you Chuck, because I'm going after her and I'm going bring her home," he spat.

"No, you are not Wolverine," Xavier shot back, ignoring the lack of respect as he had seen it coming a mile away. "Events are at a critical level, any more trouble from us will tip it over the edge and our lives will never be the same," he stated. "That is why I allowed them to take Jean. The government is on the verge on putting dangerous and highly restrictive laws into place," he went on. "Maybe even start arresting us for no reason but having powers. I will not have you push this," he told him.

"Try and stop me," Logan shot back before he turned to leave.

"Stop right where you are Wolverine," Cyclops ordered as he moved to do as the Professor had ordered telepathically. "You are not going anywhere," he told him.

The noise of his claws popping out made everyone freeze, it was followed by a second set of claws been popped and everyone turned to see Laura codenamed X-23 step forward ready for a fight. Laura was a female clone of Wolverine who had been created by the same people who had given Logan his Adamantium skeleton. She was intended to be the next stage of the Weapon X program. Logan had rescued her from the base she was based at after getting word of her from an old friend. Logan had done his best to teach the girl she wasn't a weapon and slowly she had made a few friends and was less prone to violence. They had a father daughter relationship, one that she shared with Kitty Pryde and Jubilation Lee only this one was bound by blood. Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee all stepped up to her side, Gambit seeing this did likewise. If it was one thing he understood it was being willing to do anything and everything for the woman you loved and Wolverine loved Jean and had done so for years.

Storm looked tense as she watched the X-Men begin to split on who supported Logan and who didn't. She didn't like the fact that the Professor had turned Jean over so easily, but she understood his reason for not being willing to push things, which did not make it any easier to take a side. Logan was one of her best friends, but Xavier was her mentor and father figure. Who did she support? It was the same for many of the other X-Men watching the events unfold. Some of them however knew where they stood and took up positions.

"Do not do this Logan, we can get Jean back through official channels," Xavier said, trying to stop this from going any further and from escalating into a fight that might break the X family apart."

"It's already done Chuck," Logan shot back. "It's Jean, and that says it all," he added as he tensed ready for the attack from Scott.

Scott didn't wait for anymore talk and opened fire with his visor. The red beam almost took Logan off his feet. But he had been ready for the attack and easily sidestepped the attack and charged Cyclops. Before he could lunge forward he was intercepted by Beast also known as Hank McCoy, his powerful kick sent him flying backwards. Cyclops however did not have time to fire another blast as Laura collided with him with her own kick. He was flung backwards as Gambit moved to engage Beast. Xavier could only watch in horror as the X-Men waged war on one another, his choice to allow Jean to be taken was already coming back to bite him in the ass.

"No stop this," he tried to shout, but it was too late, old grudges and other bad feelings had already infected his followers.

Storm watched as the entire group of X-Men fell upon themselves, she wondered briefly what Jean would think of all this. What her imprisonment had inspired, would she be happy about Logan's desire to free her no matter the cost or be horrified by his lack of care. Watching as Beast was flung away into a nearby wall by one a couple of Gambits exploding cards, she began to grow annoyed as the fighting got worse. Logan and Cyclops were going at it in spades, all of their old anger and hatred obviously coming back to the forefront. She had to stop this before the group was permanently split down the middle, and before someone got seriously hurt and it was clear the Professor was currently unable to do anything in his shock at how things had decayed. Launching herself into the air just as Logan nailed Cyclops with a wicked head-butt which she would not be surprised to see break Scotts nose, she also noted Rogue and Kitty bringing down Rahne and Bobby in rather forceful style. Calling on her power, her eyes turned white as the sky turned dark and thunder began to roll. The fighting X-Men paid little attention as Besty Braddock actually brought down Warren, her one time boyfriend. Storm amped up her power and launched two lightning bolts in between the group, this time they all backed off, even Logan. They could see the weather goddess wasn't pleased, the wind howled around them as lightning and thunder continued to wage in the sky for a few minutes before going silent.

"ENOUGH," Storm commanded. "I will not see our family torn asunder over this. If Logan wishes to go after Jean then that is his choice and one we should accept," she stated coldly. "This isn't a prison Professor, it is a home, but one we all have a choice of leaving when we wish to," she added. "You have always respected our choices and you should respect Logan's, because you know how important she is to him," she went on only for Scott to cut her off.

"Even if as the Professor fears this will lead to harsher laws being put into effect against us and others like us?" he shouted at her. "You heard the Professor, we are at a crossroads and we need to do everything we can to stop worse things from happening which is why the X-Men exists in the first place," he added.

"But not at the expense of our own people you damn fool," Besty spat, speaking up for the first time since the whole thing had begun. "Xavier gave Jean up without a god damn choice, and without even giving her a chance to be told what was going on," she continued venting her own anger at what she had seen as a betrayal. "She woke up just as he arrived with those damn S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers to arrest her. She was still asking for help as well as a damn explanation as they dragged her out the damn door," she reminded them all. "That is not something I ever expected Xavier to do to any of us and Jean least of all considering how close they are," she finished with her glare fixed straight on the Professor. "And that you would allow it even if she is your ex-wife makes it even worse," she spoke up again as Xavier went to respond before falling silent as he noted the ill will in a lot of his students at his choice. "Did it occur to you that Jean might have volunteered to be arrested if you had asked?" she inquired as a parting shot.

Silence roamed over the now silent watching group, a lot of them agreed with what Besty had just stated, but still some believed the Professor had done the right thing to stop anything worse from happening. Xavier tried to find the right words to say in response to Betsy's tirade, but he for once in his life could think of nothing to say that would achieve his goal of making them understand his choice as well as keep Logan from going after her.

"I'm going after her and that is final Chuck," Logan stated into the silence. "Once we come back, then we will deal with your betrayal of her," he spat before he turned and began to walk away.

Scott moved his hand to his visor but a rather harsh look from Storm made him reconsider his move. He was stunned when he noted Betsy turn and begin to follow Logan as did Laura, Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue and Kurt. Logan paused as he also caught wind of this, a part of him wanted to tell them to stay as he knew this was going to lead to trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. But he knew he would need all the help he could to get to Jean and release her from whatever prison S.H.I.E.L.D had her in. Betsy watched as Logan nodded his head and resumed walking, she knew like her he usually preferred to work alone but he also knew when he needed help and this was one of those times. Glancing at the kids she noted the smiles they swapped as Logan gave his assent to their going with him, smiling herself she just hoped they were all willing to pay the price this choice might bring down on them all.

Xavier watched them go and glanced at Storm who was continuing to ensure no one else tried to stop them leaving, this had been a point which could have destroyed the X-Men and all he had ever worked for in his life had the infighting continued. He rubbed his forehead as he realized he had failed his students, and Jean most of all. Scott watched as the remaining students broke up and went back to whatever they had been doing before. He wanted to go after Logan and the others, but he knew Storm would stop him. He shared a concerned look with Hank before turning and leaving the Professor to his thoughts.

+WOTG+

(Stark Tower, New York)

Peter carefully set down on the top of Tony Starks home, he knew the man would have tons of alarms in place, but he was certain he could circumvent them all. The alarms were one of the reasons he had left Mary-Jane on the building next door, having both of them here would have made things more difficult. Turning and diving over the side he quickly fixed himself to the windows and began to look for an open one, that proved easy and slowly he entered the building. Having been in the tower quite a few times when teaming with the Avengers he knew where the main computer was, he headed straight for it but kept himself on the ceiling. Hopefully no one was actually in that part of the building, especially not Tony himself.

It was only as he entered the room used for Avenger meetings that he remembered New York was still mostly deserted, due to the Symbiote invasion. Stark himself had not been in New York, or he would have been one of the few heroes who had helped fight it off. That made things that much simpler for him to get the information he needed. Stark was connected to S.H.I.E.L.D in many ways and thus he had to have been updated about the invasion and Black Cats arrest and where she was being held. This was his only hope of finding where they had taken Felicia, and time was of the essence in getting to that information and then getting to Felicia. Dropping to the ground in front of the computer, he began to hack his way into the system. He knew he'd probably show up on camera, but by the time Tony saw it, he'd hopefully already be at the jail and on his way to freeing Felicia.

Finding the news update feed from S.H.I.E.L.D, he read carefully and noted in surprise that Jean Grey off the X-Men had also been arrested for an incident near the X-mansion. He guessed Logan would not be too happy about that, nearly everyone on both sides of the line knew how he felt about that particular red head. He wouldn't be surprised if he ran into Logan if Jean was being held at the same place as Felicia which he noted they were, smiling as he got the location he quickly headed back to the window he had come in from.

"Hold on Felicia, I'm on my way," he stated as he jumped out of the window and began to swing back to where he had left MJ.

"Did you find her?" Mary Jane inquired as he landed in front of her.

"Yep and I found out a few other things that might prove useful," Peter told her as she got back onto his back and he began to swing away from the building. "Things from here on out will not be easy," he admitted.

"But we are doing the right thing, Felicia is our friend and she is in trouble for something beyond her power to control," Mary Jane pointed out. She'd do the same for you I'm sure," she added.

"Yeah I think she would," Peter nodded in agreement.

+WOTG+

(S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Felicia Hardy lay on her bunk in boredom, she was also afraid on what Fury and his cronies wanted with her. It hadn't been her fault she'd been taken over by one of those damn Symbiotes. She couldn't be blamed for what had happened, but she guessed they had to blame someone and she was the obvious choice if they couldn't get a hold of Peter or Brock. She hoped and prayed Peter would come and get her, because she was certain whatever Fury wanted with her it wouldn't be good for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Outside S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Peter looked over the prison and could tell this was not going to be as easy as he had thought. The place seemed built like fort Knox. If he was going to get in there he was going to need some help, thankfully help should be on its way if not already close by. When he had searched through the records on Stark's computer he had noted a recent update stating Jean Grey had been arrested, it went on to say how Xavier had turned her over without a fight. Peter knew the X-Men and he knew Xavier must have done this without consulting the others and with a certain X-Man in particular. It was a poorly kept secret within the superpowered community that Logan code named Wolverine was in love with the red headed Jean Grey. Hell he had been there for a few of their close calls where Jean and Logan had gotten close. If he recalled the latest gossip Jean was now divorced from her husband Scott Summers, he wondered if that had made any changes between her and Logan.

Still the main focus of all this was if he knew Logan then the feral mutant was going to be coming for Jean no matter what stood in his way, and if Logan was coming then he doubted he would be alone. Having lived a very long life Logan had a lot of favors owed to him so finding this place would be easy, getting in a little harder but again he would have allies he could call in. He decided to wait until Logan turned up, but if he had not done so after a certain time then he guessed he would be going in alone.

"So what now Peter?" Mary Jane's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to his wife.

"We wait. I have a feeling an old friend is heading our way with a similar idea," Peter answered with a smile.

Mary Jane looked at him in genuine curiosity at that. "Oh and who would that be?" she finally asked, seeing as Peter wasn't forthcoming. She knew a lot of Peter's superpowered friends, especially those who were apart of the Avengers.

"Logan," Peter replied waiting for his wife's reaction and he was not disappointed as Mary Jane frowned. She wasn't overly fond of the feral mutant due to a certain event two years ago.

At the time he had been suffering an advance mutation due to the actions of 'The Queen' also known as Adriana 'Ana' Soria who wanted him to be her new consort. He had resisted as best he could, but eventually the mutation had won out and he seemingly died. Logan who had been visiting at the time, and sensing Mary Jane needed an outlet for her devastation and loss had decided to come onto her. Mary Jane had obviously gotten angry and began slapping Logan for all she was worth, but the feral mutant had just stood and taken it. Eventually MJ's anger had run its course and she was led away by his aunt May, while Stark confronted Logan. His body soon went missing only to turn up later fully transformed into an actual spider which was Ana's plan all along, but that version of him died much to Ana's displeasure.

But after she had left somehow he had been reborn from the body of the dead spider, once more fully human only with some advancement's in his powers and abilities. Some speculated it was always going to happen in time, a sort of metamorphosis due to the genetic changes he had undergone when bitten by the radioactive spider so long ago. His reunion with MJ was intense to say the least, and she wasted no time in telling him what Logan did. When he had confronted Logan on it with Mary Jane at his side, the feral mutant explained why he had done it to them both. Peter had understood what he had been trying to do and Logan had apologized for it, but Mary Jane was still wary of the man even after two years.

"Well as long as he keeps his hands off me then I guess we could use his help," Mary Jane finally said.

"Ah I don't think you have to worry about that MJ, his own red head is locked up inside that prison along with Felicia," Peter responded with a smile.

"If he has his own red head then what the hell was he doing when he came onto me?" Mary Jane growled, not really angry over the whole thing these days but still she had not and still did not appreciate what Logan had tried to do. She had found the whole thing disrespectful to her and more to the point to Peter.

"You know the answer to that MJ, he meant no harm," Peter assured her, pulling her into a hug. "Logan just has a different way of doing things, more direct than others might do them," he tried to explain.

"I know, but still he could have found another way of getting me to vent my anger," Mary Jane responded as Peter pulled her down, resting against his chest as he rested against a tree.

"I know, but his way worked and you started to vent and get past your grief and started living again," Peter told her as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I know," Mary Jane said with a sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to rest, knowing that if and when Logan arrived all hell was going to break lose.

+WOTG+

(Nearby Town)

Logan waited while Kitty and Jubilee bought some supplies. He knew once they hit that prison they would have little time to buy anything as their faces would be all over the news. Beside him Rogue, Betsy, Laura and Kurt stood waiting with them, suddenly the roar of a motor bike gained their attention and they watched as it headed right for them. Even before the bike reached them Logan knew who was on it, he glanced at Rogue and noted the small smile appear on her face as she recognized the driver.

"I thought we were being followed," Betsy mused as Gambit pulled the bike up in front of them. "Then again Remy has his own contacts, he could have found the prison on his own," she suggested to Logan.

"Either way another helping hand is welcome," Logan told her to which she nodded.

"Are you here to help swamp rat?" Rogue inquired as she stepped forward to greet her on again off again boyfriend.

"But of course chere," Remy replied with his usual charming smile. "I was just shocked when everything went down, it took me a few minutes to come after you," he told her. "You be breaking into a prison then you best have someone who knows how to get into places like that undetected and how better than a thief?" he added with a smirk.

"Now Sugar don't you go getting a swelled head," Rogue teased back unable to help herself. "This isn't going to be easy like those small time jobs you did in the past," she told him.

"Ah Rogue you know I can get into any place if I put my mind to it," Gambit shot back knowing she was just trying to wined him up. "You need me," he stated with a quick bow. "And I am at your service," he stated as he came back up smiling at her.

"Knock it off you two you are attracting too much attention," Logan growled as Kitty and Jubilee exited the store. Both smiled in greeting at the thief, who of course gave them a charming smile back.

"I brought some supplies of my own my friends," Gambit told them as he pulled a backpack off the end of his motorbike that had been tied down. "As you said Rogue this will be no walk in the park, especially without the right equipment," he told them.

"Then let's get going," Laura growled as he began to head in the direction of the prison. "There is no telling what they are doing to Jean or any others they've captured," she pointed out.

The group quickly turned and followed her. Betsy couldn't help but think it was a good thing Logan had so many contacts in various government agencies or they may never had found the right prison. Still knowing where Jean had been taken didn't mean the hard part was over. They still had to break in and get Jean out without any of them being captured or injured. Still with the group they had Betsy had no doubt they would succeed. She glanced at Logan and saw the determination in his eyes. They would get Jean out and God help anyone who got in their way.

+WOTG+

(X-Mansion)

Scott paced up and down in agitation as time seemed to pass slowly, he was waiting for the call that stated Logan and his friends, that now included Gambit, had attacked the prison where Jean was being held. A part of him knew it was wrong that Jean had been taken, but the other half knew the Professor was right and they had to do what they could to calm things down with the government. Logan and his friends should have been more understanding. They should have been willing to let the Professor attempt a more legal way of getting Jean out of prison. Instead they had chosen a more direct path that from the way he saw it would only make the entire situation worse. The one question he kept asking himself was why couldn't Logan try and be more patient?

"Are you okay Scott?" Emma inquired, making him turn to find his girlfriend behind him looking concerned.

"Not really. I sense trouble on the horizon because of what Logan and the others are doing. I fear it is going to bring the mutant community into the worse possible light," Scott said with a sigh.

"You couldn't have stopped Logan from going and you know that," Emma reminded him. "Where Jean is concerned he is like a dog with a bone," she added as she didn't really like Logan who still distrusted her even now that she had been an X-Man for two years.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, he's always been sniffing around her waiting to get her into his bed," Scott responded with a snort of disgust. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried anything now we are divorced," he mused.

"You know it may seem strange to you Scott, but I actually think Logan does love Jean," Emma told him. "The emotions I sense from him where she is concerned can only be love," she added, knowing Scott wouldn't want to hear this but knowing it was best he understands Logan's true motivations.

"Maybe he does Emma, but he could still try and think more about the long term consequences of his actions," Scott shot back, not really wanting to believe Emma or even argue about the point. His rivalry with Logan was long and turbulent, and he doubted it would ever be fully resolved.

"That isn't Logan's way Scott and you know that," Emma said with great patience as she knew where Logan was concern her lover was anything but objective. "He acts on instinct and no matter how much you may disagree with him, sometimes that is the right way to go," she said softly.

Scott looked at her before reluctantly nodding his head, still he couldn't help but feel what Logan was about to do was going to have huge consequences for them all. Emma could read his thoughts and could not help but agree with his concern for what came next.

+WOTG+

(S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Felicia shivered as she heard her cell door being opened. She backed up as Fury entered the cell with two guards behind him who took up stations by the side of the door with their guns aimed at her.

"Miss Hardy you have been detained for your actions in New York and the fact you are a host for one of those damn Symbiotes," Fury informed her with a blank look on his face. "We intend to do every test we can to determine how best to fight these things if they ever return," he told her, his tone growing cold. "You will be our greatest asset against these things," he added.

"You can't do this Fury. I'm a goddamn human being and not a god damn lab rat," Felicia spat even though she knew Fury was not joking. He would do this if he felt it was for the good of the human race.

"I'm afraid Miss Hardy, you have no choice in the matter, under the new laws you have been classified as a danger to the planet," Fury responded. "As long as that Symbiote is a part of you then you will always be a threat. You will remain here until we can get that thing off you," he continued.

"And even then depending on how things stand you may be detained further," he warned her.

"You can't do this, the people will not stand for it," Felicia argued. "We have rights just like anyone else," she shouted in outrage.

"Not anymore," Fury responded, his tone turning even colder. "The people have had enough of the destruction you and your friends cause in your fights," he told her bluntly. "This shift is only the beginning, if anything else happens I fear just what kind of laws will be put into effect so you best hope your friend Spiderman doesn't attempt anything stupid after he fled our forces," he added.

"You mean you tried to arrest him as well and he refused. What did you expect Fury?" Felicia replied, relieved that Peter was free which meant, if she knew him at all, he would come for her.

"I expected the man to be smart and follow the law so as to show the people that he, like them, obeyed the law and was willing to atone for his actions," Fury shot back with a glare. "Instead he chose to run with Peter Parker's wife," he growled still angered by the man's escape.

"Considering what one of your little troopers did to MJ, can you blame him for taking her along?" Felicia inquired sarcastically. "I saw him hit her with the butt of his rifle," she spat.

"That was a simple error of judgment. He got a little too passionate about arresting you," Fury said in defense even if the truth was he was angered by what the soldier had done. Mary Jane Watson-Parker was a civilian who was innocent of any real crime, and even protecting Felicia Hardy was basically nothing but a misdemeanor when the rest of her history was considered.

"That is how it always starts. I'm sure Steve Rogers would tell you the same as he fought men just like that before and if I remember right you did as well and now you are turning into something like a Nazi yourself," Felicia argued heatedly. "Men like that, start to get a liking for power, it goes to their head and ends up turning them into monsters," she told him. "You let that cat out of its box and you will never get it back in," she stated before turning her back on him.

Fury glared at her and nearly exploded at her comment about the Nazi, but in truth he actually agreed with her statement. Still it did not change her current situation. "Guards take her to the lab. The testing starts immediately and do not take your attention of her for a minute," he ordered finally. "She is strong as she is smart and quick, we don't know if the power dampening collar will affect her, so pay attention and don't let her looks take you in or I will have you heads," he warned before he turned and left.

Felicia turned as the guards rushed forward and grabbed her. She wanted to struggle, but she knew it would only makes things worse right now. If and when Peter came for her then it would be time for payback, as she was dragged along she noted someone she knew through Peter and that was Jean Grey, but she also noted other prisoners watching. If Jean was here then clearly things were worse than she had imagined, but it also gave her a bit more hope of rescue. As with the red headed telepath here then it was for sure to draw her feral suitor to break her out, and if he joined forces with Peter their chances of success were better.

Before the soldiers dragged her out she said with a smirk to them, "Hey guys…..didn't you forget to acknowledge your orders with a 'Hail Fury'?"

Jean watched as Felicia Hardy a.k.a the Blackcat was dragged away to be tested, this was bad she thought as it made her wonder if they intended to do the same to the rest of the people now imprisoned. Moving to her bed she sank down on it and tried to keep her anger at the Professor and Scott at bay. That they had not even tried any other avenue to sort the matter out was making her bitter. Her only hope to push away that bitterness was the thought that Logan was coming to get her. Of that she had no doubt. It was just a question of when. It depended on where Xavier had sent him on that false mission. She wondered if he would be alone or would he have help? Closing her eyes she curled up on the bed and tried to sleep.

+WOTG+

(Outside S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Logan paused as he sensed two familiar scents close by, smirking he changed direction and headed towards them. Getting to a small clearing which was shielded from the prison's guard posts, he noted there was no one around but he was not fooled by that. Glancing up he was not surprised to find Peter and his wife in the tree, Mary Jane he noted had a hold of Peter's Spiderman mask while Peter held onto her.

"Hey Logan, nice to see you," Peter greeted him before jumping down with Mary Jane clinging to him as he did so. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Been better Webhead," Logan responded as he shook the man's hand. "You're here for a reason Peter?" he asked, putting just a hint of a challenge into his voice.

"Hey take it easy Logan. We are here for the same reason as you are," Peter assured him. "They've gotten Blackcat in there and we are here to get her out, just as you are here for Jean," he told him.

"How did you know Jean was in there?" Kurt inquired nervously as he looked around for any signs of an ambush.

"I broke into Stark Tower in order to find the location of this place, seen as Tony has a computer uplink to S.H.I.E.L.D due to their close partnership," Peter answered. "I saw her name on the prisoner manifest and it didn't take a genius to know you'd be coming for her," he added.

"Yeah seems the whole world knows about your liking for red heads," Mary Jane threw in with a slight glare at the man drawing Logan's attention.

"Still a bit sore are we Red?" Logan asked with a grin. "Well don't worry I am only after one red head here," he assured her.

"Glad to hear it," Peter said in what he hoped would be a joking manner. They had bigger things to discuss than old problems. "So how are we going to get in there? Because from what I have seen it is well guarded," he inquired, changing the subject.

Logan stepped forward and began to look around. Kurt and Betsy vanished as due their perspective powers. They returned a few minutes later having checked out the other sides of the prison, unseen by the guards and cameras due to their rather useful powers of transportation and shadow travel.

"It is well guarded Logan," Betsy informed them with a frown. "Lots of guards and cameras, probably a few well-placed alarm sensors as well," she told him. "It will not be easy getting in," she added with a shake of her head, sending her purple locks flying.

"Kurt and Kitty are our best bet of getting in silently, we can make as much noise as we want getting out if we have too," Logan suggested as he continued to look the place over. "Did you spot or have you sensed anyone with powers within the guard force?" he asked glancing back at her.

"Not that I could find. The only super powered people I could read came from the jail area and they were all muffled," Betsy answered thinking of her scans of the prison before doing so. "I'm guessing they are using those damn power dampening collars," she told him, getting a slight growl from Logan at the idea of Jean been collared.

"Ok we get in as quietly as we can, we try and avoid any guards until we get caught," Logan told them. "No shouting or wise cracks," he added directing the last bit to Peter who just nodded in agreement for once being serious. "Jubilee, you and Rogue are staying here not only to keep an eye on Mary Jane, but as our backup and no arguments," he continued giving them both a glare at the end as they went to do just that. "No offense Red, but you aren't cut out for this," he said turning to Mary Jane who was giving him an evil glare for leaving her on the side lines before nodding reluctantly at the look her husband gave her.

"This sucks," Jubilee muttered as she blew some chewing gum until it popped.

"I heard that Sparky," Logan growled back. "Ok let's get this party started. Kurt find us a place inside to drop us off then start transporting us in and remember watch your back at all times," he stated turning to his furry friend.

"I'll be careful Logan," Kurt assured him before he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Be careful Peter," Mary Jane said before leaning up and kissing her husband before he stepped away from her.

"I will and we'll be back soon," Peter assured her as Kurt finally returned and transported him, Logan and Betsy first.

He came back for Kitty, Gambit and Laura next, leaving Mary Jane with Jubilee who still looked somewhat frustrated at not to being able to go along and Rogue, who leaned against a tree and kept her eyes firmly on the prison.

+WOTG+

(S.H.I.E.L.D Prison)

Inside the prison Jean suddenly looked up as she caught a brief flash of Logan's mind and suddenly her every sense was on alert. Standing up she felt a sense of nervousness overcome her. He was here far sooner than she had suspected. Maybe he had not been fooled by Xavier's rouse after all. She tried to reach out and contact him, but found the collar around her neck prevented that, making her curse. Trying to sense Felicia, she found her back in her cell, but fast asleep as the tests run on her had not been kind to her body. She cursed Fury. This wouldn't stand once it got out to the rest of the super powered community. She also sensed two other familiar signatures, but she couldn't lock in on them enough to identify them, whoever they were though were angry. She sat back on her bed and awaited Logan's arrival. The first thing she was going to do when he arrived was kiss him senseless like she had always wanted to do.


End file.
